Tempus Simia
by MarkKB
Summary: When Kim meets her future, her past is put in jepody... can she stop the villans from altering her past before she loses one of her best friends?
1. Field Trip

**To My Readers:**

Unfortunatly I ran into a few plot holes in my story, and thus will be starting over again. I hope you enjoy this new-and-improved version as much as the older version.**  
**

**Chapter One – Field Trip**

"Kim Possible always defeats me, and it vexes me so."  
A middle-aged man, about forty, paced around the pitch-black room.  
"If only I… whoa!"  
He slipped on something, and, with a loud thud, landed on the soft padding lining the floor.  
The lights suddenly switched on, and an eighteen-year-old woman walked through the door.  
"Yeah, ever thought of turning the lights on?"  
The man got up, and looked at himself in the small shabby mirror in the northwest corner of the room.  
The man that looked back, who did not look a year over 35, had pale-blue skin, black, black pupils for eyes, with gigantic sags underneath, and a scar stretching from his eye to his cheek.  
"Do you know how I got this scar, Shego?"  
The woman had pale-green skin, green pupils, green… everything, right down to her clothing and hair, which was deep, dark, so dark that you wouldn't noticed it unless you were two centimetres away… of cause, if you actually got that close, she would rip you to shreds without hesitation. This was Shego.  
"I thought you got it when you went to that villains convention in Tanzania, and the local villain…"  
"Shego…"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Dr D., do you want to rant some more?"  
The blue dude smiled.  
"Thank you."  
Dr Drakken resumed pacing.  
"One day in 1985…"

"…the World came to Middleton."  
"Where did they all stay?"  
A teenager with a loose maroon shirt, baggy cargo shorts, yellowish-blond hair, and a pink naked mole rat on one shoulder, was exploring the Middleton Museum, along with a red-haired girl, with a green tank top and the latest Club Banana jeans. A man who could be easily mistaken for a commando was at the front of a group filled with about thirty students, ranging from the black-haired Indo-Malaysian Zeta Flores, to the classically dressed Shakespearian actor Malcolm Wraith, to the Bueno Nacho Assistant Manager Ned Flanders.  
"Ron Stoppable, front and center!"  
The previous private, name of Mr Barkin, loved picking on his least-favourite pupil – Ronald Stoppable.  
The maroon-shirted figure parted the crowd.  
"Yes, Mr B?"  
"The World Expo was held in Middleton in one other year, what was it?"  
"Er… 1984?"  
"1903, Stoppable! I'll expect to see a full five-page report on that expo due by tomorrow. That's everyone. No exceptions."  
Groans echoed through the room.  
"I will hear no complaints, because every complaint I hear adds another page to your report. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes, Mr Barkin" everyone chanted.

In an old English castle near Manchester, a male humanoid being slightly resembling a monkey, walked down the stairs to his dungeon.  
"Lord Fiske, your tea, sir."  
A chap reminiscent of Edward Howard hurried down the steps toward his master, holding a platter in one hand and a map in the other.  
"Thank you, Simms."  
Fiske grabbed the teapot with one hand and the teacup with the other.  
"And sir…"  
"Yes, Simms?"  
"There have been some rumours going around… about…"  
"About what, Simms?"  
"… about… your condition…"  
"You mean my tumour in the left hemisphere that I'm going to have removed next Tuesday?"  
"No… your… your… eccentric genetic modifications."  
"You mean these?"  
He grabbed the map with his right foot, which was surprisingly simian-like.  
"You mean how I 'wasted' the family fortune to make myself one with monkey? How I strive to be the ultimate monkey ruler? Let them rumour. Soon they will all bow down to me as Monkey Fist, Ruler of the Monkey World!"

"Listen up, people!"  
The previously loudly chatting group silenced themselves as Mr Barkin began to speak.  
"Due to a previous accident involving an Electrostatic Illuminator, the Taco stand is out of bounds. Anyone found within two metres of it will suffer dearly. That's two weeks Level Six detention. Do I make myself understood?"  
The crowd mumbled "Yes, Mr Barkin" and dispersed.  
Ron Stoppable and the red-haired girl, who was none other than the world famous Kimberly-Ann Possible, wandered down towards the 15 scale model of the ferris wheel.  
"…and so, when school's finished, meet me and Monique at Bueno Nacho?"  
"You know it! Nothing could keep the Ronster away from major snackage!"  
"Cheese" hollered the naked mole rat.

From the shadows of the old corndog stand, someone watched Kim Possible.  
"Oh, by the time you get there, Monkey Fist will have already caught you…"  
"Dude, why are you talking to yourself?"  
A jock came up to the shadowed figure. With blond hair, clueless face, and large abdominal muscles, this was Brick Flagg, clearly not the brightest bulb in the bunch.  
"You've run off on me on like…"  
He counted off on his fingers.  
"…two times!"  
Brick pulled the much resisting body out from the shadows. Slowly, but surely, the person's sleeve came out into the light. A very familiar sleeve indeed…


	2. Monkey Mania

**To My Readers:** Sorry it took this long to update, I've been focusing mainly on Lilo & Stitch's Star Trek...

**Monkey Mania**

"Chee chee eeek!"  
"Calm yourself, Naomi. Soon we will be out of the nacho."  
Monkey Fist and three ninja monkeys were hiding in Bueno Nacho's giant nacho sign, while five more were hiding in the rim of the sombrero-shaped roof.  
"Soon we will…"  
"Defeat me?"  
Kim Possible stood before him, balancing herself on a tomato.  
"Kim Possible!"  
She sprung into a handstand.  
"The Drakken thing, yeah, it doesn't really work with you."  
She then did two extremely tight cartwheels and slammed into Monkey Fist.  
"Monkey ninjas ATTACK!" he yelled hoarsely.

"Wow, that was long and boring."  
It had taken two long hours for Drakken to finish his lengthy speech. Apparently, every Lipsky on his father's side had had the famous Lipsky scar. Somehow, every Lipsky had got a scar somewhere on their face – with his father, he missed where he was aiming his doomsday device, with his grandfather, he got it whilst fumbling with some type of matter-antimatter ray. Drakken himself got it the day he'd met Shego – the local villain played around too much with a sharp pointy instrument and it slipped… Shego was the one who pulled it out, and Drakken remembered quite clearly asking 'Are you an angel?' And Shego had almost hit him. Since then they've been villain and sidekick.  
"All I need is a plan. A smart plan."  
"Like…"  
Drakken suddenly stood up.  
"I've got it!"  
"Got what?"  
He smirked.  
"My plan will reveal itself in due time, Shego. First, I need you to steal some information for me…"

"Hai ya!"  
Monkey Fist dodged yet another of Kim's attacks.  
"You cannot defeat the master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar!"  
He righted himself, and dusted off his robes.  
"Now it's time to see what a true master of monkey kung fu can do!"  
Kim smirked.  
"Bring it."

Ron was sitting at the colourfully decorated tables of Bueno Nacho, opposite an African-American teenaged girl reading a magazine labelled "Teen Scene".  
"Oh, this is so me!" she exclaimed, pointing to a picture of a supermodel dressed in "pink poof", a ballerina-style outfit bathed in a slight golden glow.  
"I don't really care, as long as Kim arrives before naco night is over…"  
Just then, Kim Possible plunged through the door headfirst, and only just managed to balance herself enough to perform a triple backwards flip, landing in front of Josh Mankey.  
"Hey, Josh," she muttered hurriedly, as she jumped off the table and ran up to Ron.  
"Er, Ron, you might want to move…"  
"What do you mean…"  
"I mean, get up before..."  
A staff came crashing through the window, inches from Ron's head.  
Ron bolted.  
The holder of the staff jumped through the remaints of the window, showing no pain as his feet crunched through the glass…  
"So, we meet again, buffoon. An ancient prophecy is about to be fulfilled, and I will make sure nothing gets in my way."


	3. Mysterious Call

**A/N:** Everyone gasp, I actually updated this!

**Tempus Simia  
Chapter Three: Mysterious Call**

"It's RON! Ron Stoppable, not buffoon!"  
"So, wha…"  
Some type of weird ancient Tibetan music filled the air. It didn't take long for Ron (or anyone else, for that matter) to realise that it was a ringtone.  
Monkey Fist snatched a cellphone from his waist-belt.  
"'Scuse me, I've got to take this one…"  
Ron strained his ears to hear what was being said.  
"Mimble-wimble-wimble…"  
"I see… uhuh… ok."  
He put the phone back in his belt.  
"Fare-thee-well, Kim Possible, until we meet again. I have some… important business to attend to…"  
With that, he jumped out the shattered window, his monkey minions by his side.  
"OK, that was a 3.7 on the weirdness scale…"  
"I know!" Ron dusted himself off. "He didn't even do anything, except shatter the window… though he did mention a prophecy… AND he got my name wrong, for, like, the first time!"  
"Well… I've got loads of Latin homework to do, so… catch you later?"  
"K…"  
Ron watched his best friend jog off.

_32) Translate the following words into English: caveat, emporium, maximus, veni, tempus, vici, simia?_  
Kim flipped through her Latin-English Dictionary.  
_Why, oh why did I take Latin again?  
Because Ron did._  
Beep beep beep-beep.  
She turned to page 394.  
Tempus…  
**_Tempus: Time_** she scrawled into her notebook.  
"_You may unravel the very fabric of time!"_  
That voice… it echoed through her head, reverberating off the walls of her skull… it seemed so real… like a distant memory…  
But Kim knew she had never heard anyone say that.  
Beep beep beep-beep.  
She flipped back to page 373.  
Simia…  
**_Simia: Monkey_**, she messily wrote.  
"_Time Monkey!"_  
This time, the voice sounded more familiar, like she had said it, or maybe Ron… but it had sounded feminine… perhaps Monique? But Kim knew neither her or Monique had ever uttered such words… or had they…  
Beep beep beep-beep.  
"Oh!"  
She hadn't noticed the Kimmunicator beeping. She flipped the cover off and pressed a button.  
"What's the sitch, Wade?"  
Wade, a ten-year old African-American kid, appeared on the screen.  
"You've got a hit on the site."  
Wade was the kid who ran Kim's website. He also informed Kim of what she needed to know about her 'missions'.  
"Now? Can't it wait 'till _after_ I've finished my Latin homework?"  
"It's quite urgent."  
"Oh well, I'm on the last question anyway. What's the message?"  
"'Meet me at Middleton Airport.'"  
"That's all?"  
"'Fraid so, Kim. They didn't list their name or any contact details…"  
"I dunno… I'll bring my grappler, just in case…

"They have a Bueno Nacho at the _airport_? Ron would love this…"  
Kim stood at the 'Bueno Nacho Middleton Express', waiting for her order.  
"OK… one large chimerito to go, Miss Possible?"  
"Yes… er… _me amigo_."  
"Here you are… and have a _muy bueno_ day!"

Having finished her chimerito, Kim got up to search for the person.  
Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand.  
"I trust you got my message?"  
"Yeah…"  
Kim stared at her.  
She wore a completely black outfit with extreme similarity to her own mission outfit. Maybe someone who never got out of "Kim Style"? But the most striking similarity was her eyes… They looked just like hers…  
"Hi, I'm Kim Po…"  
"I know who you are. Now, come, here and now is not a safe place or time to talk."  
"Wha…?"  
"The walls have eyes…"


End file.
